Yorgi Azar Zimin
Yorgi is the main antagonist of the 2002 film, xXx. He is a Russian anarchist and the leader of the terror group Anarchy 99, bent on bringing anarchy to the entire world on its knees. He is portrayed by Marton Csokas, who also plays Teddy. In the movie As Anarchy 99 is rumored to be in possession a biochemical weapon called "Silent Night", the NSA tries to infiltrate them, but their previous agent is exposed. Yuri, who was over-watching a Rammstein concert, is called by his younger brother Kolya and gives the order to assassinate the agent, which was done successfully. The NSA then decides to change approach by sending a different kind of agent to infiltrate Anarchy 99, and NSA Agent Augustus Gibbons employs the extreme sportist and criminal Xander Cage (the protagonist of the film), who's been promised a full pardon for his past crimes in exchange for his services. Cage, through the Czech agent Milan Sova, meets Yorgi at a party at a club in Prague and blows Sova's cover to gain Yorgi's trust. Xander also that implies that he wants to buy stolen sports cars from Yorgi, who agrees to the deal. At the compound where Yorgi hides the cars, the deal is interrupted by Sova who accidentally breaks a window while following Xander. As Yorgi recognizes Sova from the club he and his men along Xander jump into the cars and pursue a fleeing Sova. To save Sova from Yorgi's wrath, Xander fires a special projectile at him and it seems that Sova is dead when he actually survived. A impressed Yorgi offers Xander to join Anarchy 99, telling him that the group is named in honor of their fallen comrades, who died in the Second Chechen War in 1999. Cage is invited to stay at the group's castle outside of Prague. He is able to keep Yorgi's trust until he is betrayed by Sova, who believes that Cage is pushing him too far. When Xander meets in a cafe with Yorgi's lover Yelena, he tells her that he is a secret agent and that Sova isn't dead. However, he is forced to escape when Yorgi's assassin Kirill tries to kill him (being informed by Yorgi about Cage's true occupation). Despite his cover blown, Cage manages to infiltrate back into the castle, where he discovers a secret laboratory in which the re-engineering of the gas "Silent Night" has just been finished and a waterborne drone called "Ahab" is revealed. To tie up loose ends and to demonstrate the power of the gas to a witnessing Yelena, Yorgi gasses all the scientists who helped him. After escaping back to his lair, Cage is confronted by Sova, who reveals that he has betrayed Cage to Yorgi, adding that his government doesn't pay him well as much as Yorgi can. Before Sova could kill Cage, Yelena arrives to the rescue by shooting Sova, revealing that she too is a secret agent, working for Russian intelligence and have been going undercover for two years. With Yelena's help, Cage storms into a nearby monitoring station where he knocks out its communication tower by triggering an avalanche, killing many of the anarchists (including Victor and Kolya). However, Cage is captured by Yorgi, who also catches wind of Yelena's true occupation. Before Yorgi could kill the two, the castle is attacked by Czech special forces, since Cage's sabotage of the communications tower allowed them access. Yorgi and Kirill are forced to flee while their remaining men are being shot down. While Kirill provides him with cover, Yorgi activates Ahab and programs it to attack Prague in 30 minutes. After Cage kills Kirill with a heat-seeker rocket, Yorgi attempts to escape on a high-powered boat, but Xander manages to shoot him with his gun, which makes Yorgi lose control about his boat and crash it into the rocks, killing him instantly. Xander would later destroy Ahab by ejecting out its main hard drive from the drone to save Prague; thus Yorgi's plans for absolute anarchy have died in vain. Category:Male Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Leader Category:Deceased Category:Fighter Category:Military Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Master of Hero Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Anarchist Category:Tragic Villain Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Big Bads Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Rich Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Crackers Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Soldiers Category:War Criminals Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Siblings Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Protective Villains Category:Provoker